


So Grateful To You For Your Toughness:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Candy, Castration, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e20 Down the Rabbit Hole, Family, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Investigations, Kidnapping, Pizza, Rape Kit, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Safety, Security, Shooting, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: After her daughter was rescued from Thomas Wilder, Erin was so grateful to her brother, & she needed to tell him that, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others ones & enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: After her daughter was rescued from Thomas Wilder, Erin was so grateful to her brother, & she needed to tell him that, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others ones & enjoy!!!!*

 

It was sure a hell of a night, The scene at the house where college student, Nicky Reagan-Boyle was being held, & the field was being processed, & cleared. ADA Erin Reagan was emotional, cause she couldn't imagine what her daughter had went through at the hands of that monster, for all of those hours, She was so glad that her big brother, Detective Danny Reagan was there, & was handling the case, & got her back safe & sound.

 

At the hospital, Nicky just looked so miserable, as she was asked about what happened, & she was going through some many tests, when Sandra, the Head Nurse announced this, "We have to get a rape kit", The Young Girl panicked, & said exclaiming, "What, No !", Erin said quietly, as she was trying to calm her little girl down, "Does she really have to go through this ?", "It is necessary, Miss Reagan, Even though he did not do a thing to her, It's best to know now than later", The Beautiful Reagan nodded, & focused her attention to her daughter.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Babe, You are gonna be just fine, I mean it, I am gonna be right here, & so will Uncle Danny, Okay ?", The Young Girl trusts her mother, & nodded, "Good, Once we are done here, I was thinking of inviting Uncle Danny over some pizza & movies, What do you think about that ?", "Extra Pepperoni ?", Nicky asked with a smile, "You got it", & Nicky nodded her consent to do the kit, while Erin went to go see Danny, & spend some time out of there, while Nicky is getting taken care of.

 

Danny was on his feet immediately, "How is she ?", "She is holding up, she will be okay", The ADA answered honestly, as they took their seats. "I was thinking of pizza & movie night, What do you think ?, I don't think she wants to go back to her apartment, & she doesn't want to be alone, She doesn't want to let go of us yet", Danny gave a small smile, & said, "Sounds good to me", & they continued to wait, til a nurse updates them.

 

Sandra comes out with a smile, & said, "The Kit is negative, She hasn't been raped, & there are no signs of assault, or struggle, She will be fine in time, She just needs to rest, & take it easy, okay ?", Erin just hugged her, & said in a chant, _"Thank you, Oh Thank you, Thank you"_ , The Friendly Nurse nodded, understanding where Erin is coming from, cause she is a single mom herself, "Anytime", she turned to Danny, & receives a hug & a kiss on the cheek from him, "Yes, Thank you", She nodded & said, "We will have our evidence for you, as soon as you leave, You can go see her now, If you want", The Reagan Siblings nodded, & headed back to the ICU, following Sandra, who took the lead.

 

When they got in there, Nicky was sound asleep, "She needed the rest, so I gave her a sedative, so she would at least get a decent amount of sleep", Erin & Danny nodded, & thanked her, each sat by their love one's bedside. "God, I am _**so**_ glad that sick fucker is dead, Otherwise, I will shoot him myself, First in the balls, for fucking with my daughter,  & for fucking with our family", Erin said, as she took a good look at her, & had tears in her eyes, "If you did that, Sis, You _would be_ in a jail cell, instead of being at Nicky's side, like you are suppose to be, I took care of it, You don't ever have to worry about Thomas Wilder ever again", as he kissed the top of her head,  & held on to his niece's hand, & Erin took hold of the other, They waited til Nicky wakes up, & then they will decide their next move.

 

When Nicky awoke, she was feeling a groggy, but better after resting up a bit, she wants to go home, Sandra brought over the discharge papers, & went over everything that was needed in order for the young girl to recover from her hellish experience. Then, Danny called ahead to their favorite pizza place, & ordered a pie with extra pepperoni, & then he got some **_Kit Kats_** , which was Nicky's favorite, she smiled, & hugged her beloved uncle, "Thanks, Uncle Danny", & they went straight to the video store, & then they went back to Erin's apartment.

 

They got settled in, & watched the movies that they brought, & they were enjoying their treat, Nicky was falling asleep against Erin's shoulder, & Danny & Erin both smiled at the sight, "I will put her to bed, Sis, You relax, & enjoy some more wine". When he gets her into bed, she smiled, & said sleepily, "Thank you for saving my life, Uncle Danny, I love you". "Love you too, Baby Girl", & kissed her forehead. When he got back, He found his wine glass refilled, & Erin said honestly, & sincerely from the heart & filled with emotion, "Thank you for saving my baby, Danny, Thank you so much, You _**are**_ the best big brother, I could ever ask for, I am so grateful to you for your toughness", He hugged her,  & was full of emotion, "There isn't a thing that I wouldn't do for you, I love you too, Little Sister", & they finished up their evening before they headed to bed, Erin invited him to stay, cause he had a little too much to drink, & he accepted the invitation. They walked towards the bedrooms, hand in hand, then separate, & went in to relax after a hellish day & night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
